


Just another idea

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	Just another idea

„Dělej, nebo nás chytí!“ Yixing byl celý netrpělivý. Tohle byl špatnej nápad. Opravdu byl. Jak se mohli o tohle pokusit. Jak se mohli vloupat do ředitelovy kanceláře a pokusit se vzít otázky ke zkouškám, to nechápe. Všechno je to vina Jongina, byl to jeho nápad.

„Buď zticha!“ Jongin se prohrabával všemi možnými šuplíky a hledal, kde se dalo. Ale nic nemohli najít a hrozilo, že je tady najde ochranka. Oba dva prohledávali, co se dalo.

„Mám to.“ Ozval se Jonginův hlas, který ozvučil ticho, kde bylo slyšet, jenom šustění papírů a otevírání šuplíků.  
„Máš?“ Zeptal se nejistě Yixing, ne že by Jonginovi nevěřil, ale přeci jenom ho znal. Jongin kýval hlavou na souhlas, že ano. Oba dva po sobě uklidili a dali věci na stejná místa a pak se vydali ke dveřím. Sešli po schodech a byli v přízemí, když se zdálky ozývali kroky.

„Kdo to sakra je?“ Zeptal se vyděšeně Jongin. Oba se ukryli pod schodištěm a doufali, že je nenajdou.  
„Je to hlídač.“ Pošeptal Jonginovi. Víc se k němu přitiskl a čekal, až přejde a oni budou moct vypadnout pryč. Yixing věděl, že už nikdy nedá na Jonginův nápad, už nikdy. Po chvíli hlídač přešel a oni se dali rychlými kroky pryč.

Po chvíli se ocitli venku z budovy a, co jim jenom nohy stačili, tak utíkali a utíkali. Věděli, že tady už je nikdo nezastaví, ale i tak utíkali. Zastavili se až před Jonginovým domem. Oba se smáli.

„Tohle byl ten nejhorší nápad ze všech.“ Postěžoval si Yixing.  
„Ale no tak. Líbilo se ti to. Já tě znám. A zítra by jsme mohli…“ Zase ty jeho nápady, ale Yixing věděl, že stejně další a další nápad neodmítne a bohužel to věděl i Jongin.


End file.
